etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Sovereign
The Sovereign (プリンス / プリンセス '''Prince/ss' in the Japanese version and Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City) are armor-clad supporters who use their powerful voices to lead their comrades to victory time and time again. With their bolstering voices, they raise the party's morale as well as their stats, making each battle easier as the Sovereign's noble presence makes its appearance. With their heavy armor, they're a force to be reckoned with, being virtually unstoppable as their orders heal the wounded and wear out the enemy. Thanks to their vitality, they make ideal units for either line, though lacking in any means of inflicting direct damage. Profile EO3 = |-| EO2U = |-| EMD = Stat Progression Does not include any stat bonuses from skills, equipment, Books, or Retirement. EO3 = |-| EO2U = |-| EON = Skills Etrian Odyssey 3 Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Etrian Mystery Dungeon Etrian Odyssey Nexus Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Grimoire Stones Skills to generate and pass: *'Elemental Circles': Multiple party members using Circles in the same turn will result in tremendous elemental amplification. *'Link Order II': Allows a Tec-based party member with no innate elemental attacks to deal good amounts of elemental damage while only consuming a single Grimoire slot. *'White Noble, Clearance': Particularly important for the Juggernaut fight and any other boss that uses a debuff which the party lacks a skill to directly counter. Skills best used on Sovereigns: *'War Edge Skills''' (War Magus): Good Str and Tec allow for a Sovereign to do reasonable amounts of damage through War Edge attacks. *'Salve/Salve II' (Medic): Order healing might not be strong enough or cover enough area in some cases. *'Elemental Palms' (Alchemist): Frontline Sovereigns get a cost-efficient means of doing elemental damage. *'Whip Skills' (Dark Hunter): The Sovereign's decent stat spread lets them effectively use Dark Hunter skills. Subclassing EO3= As Main Class: * Ninja: Bunshin allows the Prince to buff two rows at once, making tasks like constant Prevent Order much easier. It also gives the Prince better survivability and tanking capability with Otori, Senpuku and Kumogakure, but with vitality that the Ninja does not have, serving as a safety net. Prince's reasonably high luck also capitalizes on their ailment inducing skills. * Farmer: '''Again, the Prince's luck can capitalize on the Farmer's status ailments; however, unlike the Farmer his vitality doesn't render him an easy target. Braveheart coupled with Royal Veil can heal the rest of the party for a lot so long as they are kept safe, and Sympathy Pain is another good skill to use if they are prone to being afflicted with ailments. * '''Zodiac: Singularity can boost damage done by skills such as Regal Radiance, or enchantments from Elemental Arms. Their high TP and TP regen can mitigate a lot of the mainstream Zodiac's TP efficiency issues when using utility skills such as Elemental Prophecies- though building Meteor is, for obvious reasons, not recommended. * Hoplite: '''With Prince's high vitality in EOIII, he can serve the role of a Hoplite should you require one. Royal Lineage and/or Nobility Proof, when managed right, can sustain the Prince's TP to the point he will not run out by spamming shield skills. * '''Gladiator: By actually giving the Prince a weapon mastery, he can actually do really good damage on his own. Charge, Blade Rave, and Berserker's Vow are good skill options to pick up. * Buccaneer: Again, the Prince can be made a good damage dealer with either Rapier or Gun Mastery; and his luck couples well with the Buccaneer's Hanging, Light's Out and Lady Luck. As Subclass: * Monk: It is often said that monks handle the Prince's Order skills better than he does; the reason being Form Qi adds to the amount of healing that Protect Order and Reinforce do. The main drawback is that the monk runs out of TP faster than he does. |-| EON = Subclasses for Sovereign A Sovereign will find themselves with spare turns in between applying and resetting buffs, thus a subclass will give them other things to do in the meantime. *'Protectors' are about aiding the survival of both the Sovereign and the party they support. The topmost Guard skills are of great relevance, especially with Recovery Guard to unbind and Heal Guard for a more effective direct healing. Elemental Walls from a Protector subclass cannot give perfect defense against elemental attacks, but an 80% damage reduction is still not to be underestimated. *'Medics' have a wide variety of healing skills for the Sovereign to use, during turns when applying buffs are not as important. Of utmost importance is access to Revive to save on Nectars, and the Medic's own healing skills are generally more powerful than the Sovereign's Reinforce effect in times of need. *'Survivalists' bring Speed Up and Quick Step to the table. The former offsets the Sovereign's poor action speed and can even let their buffs work faster without needing to be at maximum level. The latter lets them force an ally to move first in times of emergency, although it can get very costly. Survivalists also grant access to bows to let a Sovereign deliver decent backline damage, and Risk Perception can bail the party out of nasty situations. * War Magus functions similarly to the Medic as a subclass. Their War Heal skills may only give miniscule amounts of healing, but the real value lies in Artery, a party-wide buff that synergizes with Royal Veil for excellent passive healing. Investment in War Edge Mastery allows the Sovereign to benefit off either weapon as deemed fit. The conditional passives that the War Magus brings can be pretty good, since they don't add damage and don't require skill usage to really expand on. Though since the War Magus itself tends towards being party-reliant, it can mesh quite well with the Sovereign. * Zodiacs work wonders as a subclass for Sovereign due to their high innate Intelligence; this makes them better suited for damage through Singularity, Elemental Stars, and Binary Elements over physical skills, though the only buff that Zodiac adds to your rotation would be Etheric Gleam. Regardless, they can make for a durable alt-mage, depending on your demand. * A Ninja subclass is mainly used for Ninpo: Double. With two Sovereigns in play, they become capable of applying buffs to the entire party at once, and the HP and TP regenerating passives on receiving buffs can easily refund the steep cost of creating the clone. Reflexes and Concealment can improve the Sovereign's dodge rate and provide another TP source, and Mystic Calm brings an ever-so-slight cost reduction to buffs. * Shogun bring some of the best buffs to the table. Great Warrior and Swift Justice are two excellent buffs to round out your retinue, adding draw rate and act speed as well as significant attack bonuses in both cases. Additionally, the Command skills are the best way of turning your superior buffing abilities to direct damage: making your well-buffed party do your damage for you. This grants you greater leniency for investing heavily into your base Sovereign class without having to spread your precious skill points on other subclass skills for damage. Sovereign as Subclass As a subclass, the Sovereign is not as useful due to the reduced maximum potency of buffs. Still, if your team is in dire need of them, a Sovereign subclass can fill that niche, though not as perfectly as a Sovereign main. *'Medics' have several free turns where they are not healing the party, like the very beginning of the battle. Use this time to apply buffs where needed. Negotiation also serves well as a high-speed single-target heal. *'Farmers' use Orders to aid the party whenever they're not trying to disable the enemies. As they will find themselves using their normal attack a lot, the Arms skills can let the Farmer assist with elemental damage. *'Harbingers' with a Sovereign subclass go all-in on supporting the party. Between maintaining buffs and debuffs they generally have their hands full. Negotiation and Clearance become great healing skills to keep the party in shape alongside their own Atonement. Gallery Navigazione.png|Featured in Navigazione's cover.|link=Navigazione Princess group.jpg Princess.jpg Category:Etrian Odyssey III Classes Category:Etrian Mystery Dungeon Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Classes